


Rey's Present

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben's coming home for the first time in years and Rey can't wait to see him. Inspired by that one coffee commercial.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Rey's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving this anon because this fandom has bullied me but I had to write this fic so

Rey is watching through the window. She knows Ben is on his way. This is the day she's thought about every day since he left. She was 16 then and now, she's 18 and excited to see her older brother. They've texted and talked over the phone, but it's going to be different seeing him in person. Rey hopes things will be like when he left. Or better even.

A car pulls up in the driveway and Rey knows it's him. It's not the same car he left in but no one else would be coming to her house. Ben walks out of the car and approaches the front door. Rey runs to open the door and throws her arms around him.

"Ben!" she cries as she holds him tight.

"Missed you too little sister," Ben says as he pulls away. He has a grin on his face and Rey's heart melts.

They go into the kitchen and Ben starts to make a pot of coffee. Rey doesn't know what to say. Ben said he had to go because of the way he felt about her. He said it was wrong and they shouldn't be doing the things they had done. Rey didn't care then and she doesn't care now. She just knows she wants Ben. What she doesn't know is if Ben changed his mind. She hopes not but he hasn't even kissed her yet. Rey's missed those lips of his and she wants to kiss him.

"I got you a present," Ben says as the coffee finishes. He hands her a box with a red bow on it and then pours two cups of coffee. He takes a sip and gives the other cup to Rey. She barely notices. She's focused on the present. Then she looks up at Ben. She doesn't know what he's thinking but she knows what she wants. She takes the bow off the box and puts it on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ben asks.

Rey smiles up at him. "You're my present this year."

Ben just stares at her. Rey hates that. She wants him to say something so she knows how he feels but her big brother has always been like that. She needs to tell him exactly what she wants. She worries he'll say no and that it's wrong and they can't but Rey has to give them a chance.

"I can't wait to unwrap you," she whispers and moves closer. She's looking up at him, unable to pull her eyes from her lips. She wants to kiss him. Then Ben surges forward and crashes his lips into hers and pushing her roughly into the counter behind her.

"Mom and dad aren't home," she says, breathless as Ben moves to kiss her neck. "Come on."

She takes Ben to her bedroom and locks the door. They are home alone, but Rey wants to be certain no one will walk in on them. Especially with what they're going to do. Not that Rey knows for sure what Ben's going to do but she knows what she wants. She gave him one blowjob the night before he left. Ben had said it had to be the last time they did anything. Other than that, they'd touched each other and kissed each other and admired each others bodies. Rey wanted more then and she wants more now. She just isn't sure how far she wants to go.

"I've thought about this every day since I've left," Ben murmurs as he pushes her to the bed. He's strong as ever and uses his body to push her around. It's always been thrilling to have him do that, even when she was just a kid and they would rough house. Their parents always wanted Ben to be careful but Rey is always excited when he's not.

Ben has his hands under her shirt and his hands on her small tits. He squeezes and Rey moans. She's waited too long to have her brother's hands on her again. Her own haven't been the same and she couldn't bring herself to do anything with anyone else. She was Ben's.

It doesn't take long before their clothes are on the floor and they're on the bed, Ben's weight on top of Rey. She's pinned down and can't move but she's right where she wants to be. Rey wraps her arms around Ben as they kiss and he starts to rut against her. His erection seems even bigger than she remembered and she sneaks a hand between them so she can feel it. 

"Rey," Ben moans as she strokes him. "I want to fuck you."

Her hand stills. She always knew that she wanted to fuck Ben someday but she never expected it so soon. She thought they would take time to get to know each other again. She doesn't really want to fuck him right then but she also doesn't want to deny her brother. They've been apart for so long and he's clearly been wanting this. So she nods her head slowly. 

"Do you have a condom?" she says in a whisper. She can't manage any more than that. 

Ben shakes his head. "No condoms. I want to feel you."

"But Ben," she says.

"Please Rey," he whimpers. "All I've thought about for two years is finally getting to fuck you. I want to bury myself in your pussy and I want to cum inside you and fill you up so full."

"Ben, I'm not on birth control," she says.

"Good."

Rey gasps as she realizes exactly what Ben wants and she shakes her head. She wants to fuck him but that's too much. She can't get pregnant with her brother's baby. Or can she? Rey thinks about it and she thinks that maybe she likes the idea. A baby would make them fully connected. But they can't. Rey knows they can't.

"Let's just use a condom," Rey says.

"No!" Ben shouts angrily and Rey can't help but flinch. Ben's never gotten angry at her. "I'm sorry," he says as he starts to kiss her again. "You have no idea how much I need this, Rey. I need to fuck you. I need all of you."

"What if I get pregnant?" Rey says.

"So what?" Ben says as he strokes her hair. "You can get an abortion. You don't have to keep it." He sits up a little and his hand goes to stroke her stomach and Rey knows exactly what he's imagining because she's thinking about the same thing. "But it would be kind of hot. You pregnant with my baby. Fuck!"

That idea is too much for Ben because he's on her and she feels his cock pushing at her entrance. He needs to fuck her and Rey's going to let him. She can't deny him. Ben can do whatever he wants. He takes her lack of resistance for a yes and he's starting to push inside her. He's at least going slow because he's is huge and it hurts. She gasps out in pain as Ben continues to push his length inside her and she holds on to him tightly hoping the pain will end soon. She's never even put anything inside her pussy. She wanted Ben's cock to be the first thing inside. Now, she's getting her wish. She wishes it wasn't so painful but it'll be worth it.

"Ben," she whimpers as he finally bottoms out in her. He's panting heavily above her. It still hurts but Rey loves him and she knows he loves her too so the pain is worth it. Then he's moving. He pulls out and pushes back in. It's slow at first but he's picking up the pace and Rey is torn between pain and pleasure. Sometimes it hurts and other times it feels so good she moans loudly.

"Fuck, Rey," Ben pants as he continues to thrust inside her. "I fucking missed you. I've dreamed of this day for years. Finally getting to fuck this tight virgin pussy of yours. You are a virgin, right? Saving yourself for me?"

"Yes!" Rey cries out. "Yes, Ben! I only want to fuck you!"

"Good girl. You're so good for me. Taking my cock. Letting me fill you with my cum and plant my seed in your womb. You're going to be so fucking sexy with my baby inside you."

"Oh Ben!" Rey cries. She knows it's wrong but she wants it so bad. She wants Ben to impregnate her. She wants his babies.

"Fuck," Ben says and he's going even faster now. Rey knows he's close. "Gonna get you pregnant. Then we'll get an abortion and I'll put another baby in you. I wanna keep you pregnant."

Rey screams. She wants to have Ben's baby and actually keep it but the idea of being continuously pregnant with his seed is such a hot idea and Rey loves it and she can't help but cum. Her pussy squeezes around his cock and he's cumming inside her. She can feel his hot semen flooding her insides, going inside her womb. She imagines his sperm finding her egg and fertilizing it. She wonders how soon their baby will begin to grow.

Ben collapses on top of her and they're both shaking. He finally rolls off her her but Rey can't help herself. She wants more. So she climbs on top of him and sits on his stomach. He's so hot after an orgasm, she thinks. She wants to always see him just like that. Ben wants the same thing. She grabs his hand and puts it on her stomach.

"Do you think it took?" she asks as he rubs her soft skin. "I could have your baby in me right now."

"I hope so," he says. 

"We should probably make sure," Rey says with a grin. She reaches back to Ben's cock and starts to stroke him back to hardness. Ben grabs her and throws her back on the bed and before long, he's inside her once again.

It's the best present Rey could ask for.


End file.
